


Winter Date

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: What's more romantic than a date at the ice rink?





	Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huapomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/gifts).



> This is for Huapomme! I hope you enjoy the rarepair fluff!

The winter wind nipped at Lou Fa’s cheeks and she buried her face deeper in the folds of her scarf to keep the chill at bay. She pouted, looking out along the train platform. She’d been standing in the cold for nearly twenty minutes and was starting to lose her patience. They’d agreed to meet at noon, didn’t they? And it was closing in on half past the hour. Where was he?

She pulled her cell from her pocket and checked the notifications screen. No text messages or calls either. She glared, nose wrinkling. If he ditched her, he was going to get an earful…

“Uh oh,” a familiar voice broke through her thoughts, more mischievous and charming that it deserved to be. “Am I in trouble?”

She tilted her chin up, gaze landing on her boyfriend as he stopped just next to her. He looked as if he’d just stumbled out of bed, coat unzipped, scarf askew, sweater rumpled—even in this cold weather. He hadn’t even put on gloves or a hat. But _ah_ , he still looked too handsome for words.

Sighing, she regarded his apologetic grin before stuffing her phone back in her pocket. “You’re late, Tyki.”

“I am. I slept through my alarm and missed the train,” he admitted before handing her one of the warm drinks he had in his hands. “But I stopped at the café you like and got you a chai latte.”

She took the offered drink, trying to keep the frown on her face. But Tyki had a way of weaseling out of trouble. It was hard to stay mad at him when he smiled at her like she was the most precious person in the world.

Besides, chai latte _was_ her favorite, and it did wonders warming her up after standing around in the cold. “Okay, you’re forgiven. Let’s go to the park already!”

Tyki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head as they headed down the icy sidewalk.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Every winter, the pond in the middle of the park froze near solid by the beginning of January. The city scraped and cleaned the surface, using the natural ice for an outdoor skating rink. A nearby shop rented out skates, and the park turned into a winter wonderland, children and adults alike enjoying the snow and ice. Lou Fa hadn’t gone to the park in a few years, too busy with work and school. But she’d been determined to go to the park at least once before winter break ended. It was just a bonus that she could drag her boyfriend along.

“Hurry up and put your skates on,” she said, standing up from the wooden bench once she’d knotted the laces. Her legs wobbled as she straightened up, but she found her balance quickly. Her body thrummed with excitement as she looked out at the already packed pond. She wanted to get out on the ice!

Turning back to Tyki, she shook her head. He was still putting on his ice skates. “C’mon, slowpoke! The ice will melt before you get those skates on!”

Tyki chuckled, still as cool as ever. “Go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Lou Fa hesitated for a moment, watching him with a curious gaze, but the pull of the ice was too much to ignore. With a smile, she headed out onto the pond.

The ice was smooth and slick, the park attendants having cleared it just that morning. Natural ice rinks always had their flaws, a few bumps here or chipped ice there, but the overall feeling of skating under the open sky was something that a man-made skating rink couldn’t compete with, no matter how well-maintained the ice was.

She circled the pond at a leisurely pace, mindful of the children fumbling along the ice. There were more kids than adults in the park today, though she wasn’t surprised. It was the first day warm enough to linger outside for longer than ten minutes without worrying about frostbite. Though the tips of her fingers and nose were still chilled, she wasn’t about to give up the chance to skate.

By the time she’d rounded the pond once, she noticed Tyki was still on the edge of the ice, skates firmly dug into the snow. He looked uneasy, eyebrows pinched tight and lips pursed into a strange frown. She slid to a stop just in front of him, blinking in confusion when he nearly fell backwards, as if she’d surprised him with her sudden appearance.

“Everything okay?” she asked, tilting her head to the side, pigtails bouncing with her.

“Of course.” Tyki straightened up, that same almost constipated look crossing his face. “Just, ah, waiting.”

She shook her head and took his hand. “Let’s go! You’ll stay warmer if you’re moving around.”

Tyki hesitated, a pinched look in his golden eyes, but followed her onto the ice without complaint. She smiled back, her gloved hand easily fitting into his palm.

This was the epitome of romance—ice skating in a park, cheeks rosy from the cold, holding hands, keeping close for warmth. Lou Fa couldn’t have asked for a better date! It was picturesque! It was perfect! It was—

Lou Fa squealed as Tyki fell, taking her with him.

The fall was easier than she had expected, considering she’d landed mostly on Tyki instead of the ice. Lou Fa blinked a few times, shaking away the shock before turning to her boyfriend to check on him. “Oh, my god! Are you okay?!”

Tyki grunted as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, Lou Fa practically in his lap. “Sorry, that was my fault.” Lou Fa made her way to her feet, mindful of the sharp skates, then helped Tyki up as well. Before she could ask him again if he was all right, he slipped once more, nearly toppling over backwards. He would’ve landed flat on his ass had she not steadied him.

“Ah, thanks,” Tyki said, cheeks flushed from more than the chilly wind blowing between the trees in the park. “Sorry, again.”

Lou Fa watched him, curious. She tilted her head, regarding him for a long moment before a sly smile slipped onto her pink painted lips. “Tyki… Do you know how to ice skate?”

Tyki laughed, and the sound rang false to her ears. “Why would you ask that? What kind of person doesn’t know how to ice skate?”

“That’s not answering my question, Tyki,” she teased, still staring up at him like a cat with a mouse in its claws.

He gave up the charade faster than she’d expected, sighing as his shoulders slumped. “Okay. I don’t know how to skate.”

Lou Fa giggled, shaking her head as she continued to help steady him on the ice. She smiled, amused more than anything else. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve done something else instead.”

Tyki shrugged, not looking her in the eye. “You were really excited to go. I didn’t want you to miss out just because I never learned to ice skate. Honestly, I didn’t think it would be _this_ hard to keep upright. I should’ve brought kneepads…”

She laughed louder, hiding her smile behind her hand. “I can’t believe you…” Lou Fa sighed, her heart so light she felt as if it would float right out of her chest. Taking both of his hands in hers, she looked up at Tyki. “Well, since it’s your first time skating, I suppose I could teach you. Just keep hold of my hands and stay close to me, okay?”

Tyki grinned down at her, his face softening as his fingers enveloped hers. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
